


Contato de quarto grau

by AmeShiro



Series: EnHiro - Amor que transcende dimensões [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, M/M, Memories from Another Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeShiro/pseuds/AmeShiro
Summary: Aquilo era um problema na opinião de seu melhor amigo, mas Tatsuya não via assim. Ele iria ver Endou pessoalmente, sim. Não importava se ainda eram estranhos nesta vida, só precisavam deixar de ser e tudo ficaria bem, não é mesmo?
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran
Series: EnHiro - Amor que transcende dimensões [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766482
Kudos: 7





	Contato de quarto grau

Demorou um pouco para fazer as pontas rebeldes do seu cabelo ficarem baixas, mas Tatsuya conseguiu alisá-lo. Ele tinha de agradecer Reina pela chapinha depois que voltasse.

Se olhando no espelho de corpo todo pendurado na porta, ele deu uma última checada em sua aparência. Ele estava igual a quando encontro com Endou pela primeira vez, perfeito para encontrá-lo novamente pela primeira vez nesta vida.

Já tinha tanto tempo desde aquele sonho onde enfim se lembrou totalmente de Endou, ia fazer dois anos já e ainda parece que foi ontem. Talvez parecesse porque exatamente ontem ele viu a final do futebol fronteira onde Raimon venceu Ares numa partida de tirar o fôlego.

Ver a Raimon jogando lhe deu vontade de enfrentá-los, mais ainda de encarar Endou Mamoru de frente, sentir na pele como era jogar contra alguém tão incrível, de novo.

" _Alguém com olhos tão charmosos_ " Tatsuya riu de seu próprio pensamento.

Ele estava sonhando alto demais, nem conhecia pessoalmente Endou ainda e já imaginava jogar contra ele.

" _Hoje eu vou consertar isso_ ".

Mesmo tão determinado assim, Tatsuya tinha um pequeno medo. Medo de que mesmo que conseguisse replicar totalmente as roupas que usava quando se encontrou com Endou pela primeira vez, mesmo que seu cabelo estivesse liso como antes e mesmo se ele fosse amigável, nada garantia que Endou, o Endou Mamoru desta vida, lembrasse que amava Kiyama Hiroto.

Pois esse Hiroto não existe nesta vida. Para o mundo, o garoto que via no espelho era Tatsuya.

Nunca existiu um Kiyama Hiroto nesta vida, o único Hiroto era o filho do senhor Kira.

Era engraçado pensar que a lembrança que tinha do outro Kira Hiroto era de um menino praticamente igual a si mesmo, bem diferente do Kira Hiroto que conhece nesta vida.

Deixando isso de lado, Hiroto respirou fundo. Era hora de ir. Mas assim que a abriu a porta, um rosto familiar estava ali lhe esperando, e ele estava bravo

— Onde você acha que vai? — Perguntou Midorikawa já cruzando os braços e entrando no quarto.

O quarto era dos dois, cada um com seu lado que pareciam se refletir por ter exatamente as mesmas coisas nas mesmas posições, sendo um armário embutido, uma cama e uma escrivaninha. A única diferença entre os lados era que o lençol de Hiroto era azul escuro com estrelas e o de Midorikawa era laranja liso.

— Vou dar uma volta. Correr um pouco antes do treino.

— Às quatro da manhã? Acha mesmo que eu caio nessa? Tatsuya, você já…

— Hiroto.

— Você sabe que é estranho te chamar assim. Ainda mais por causa daquele cara!

— Mas esse é o meu nome. Também.

Não devia ser tão estranho conhecer duas pessoas com o mesmo nome, Tatsuya quis acrescentar, mas isso só iria dificultar tudo julgando pela cara irritada de Midorikawa ao ouvir sua resposta.

— Era o seu nome. — Midorikawa suspirou pesado depois de dizer isso, ele enfim descruzou os braços, mas fechou a porta. — Você está agindo estranho desde ontem e agora você vai sair de noite para espionar alguém, Tatsuya! Você está planejando alguma coisa por acaso?

— Eu não estou fazendo nada e não estou indo fazer isso. Eu só quero conhecer Endou pessoalmente.

— Você pode conhecê-lo quando jogarmos contra ele. Ou depois na cerimônia de premiação, quando ele vir cumprimentar a gente.

Midorikawa sorria já imaginando a vitória deles no campeonato, Tatsuya riu também. Eles estavam trabalhando muito pra participar do Futebol Fronteira, estavam desde novinhos treinando pra isso.

Mas recentemente, desde que Hitomiko lhe deixou sair mais de casa como recompensa pelo árduo treino, Hiroto queria demais tentar enfim encontrar-se com Endou, vê-lo pessoalmente invés de só pela tv.

— Não quero encontrar com Endou só durante ou depois do campeonato, Ryuuji. Quero vê-lo antes, preciso ter certeza de que ele lembra de mim também.

E finalmente eles entravam naquele assunto. Midorikawa, no fundo, queria que Tatsuya estivesse interessado em Endou Mamoru por outro motivo que não seus sonhos.

Foi algo que começou do nada e logo seu melhor amigo só conseguia se preocupar com isso, até mais do que com futebol.

— Eu sei o que está pensando, mas eu garanto que está errado. Agora que Hitomiko-neesan deixou eu treinar até tarde, eu realmente irei treinar, mas eu quero só passar pela casa do Endou, eu juro que não farei nada fora isso, Ryuuji.

Midorikawa abriu a boca pra responder, mas um segundo antes se conteve. Ele parou e pensou por um instante. Hiroto ia aproveitar para tentar passar por ele e sair, mas Midorikawa o olhou sério antes que fizesse isso.

— Você nunca disse quem era Endou até recentemente. Você só dizia que era um amigo seu de fora do orfanato. Me fala, quem é esse Endou pra você, Tatsuya? — Ryuuji perguntou com seriedade.

Tatsuya se conteve, mesmo que Ryuuji fosse seu amigo, tinha receio que as coisas ficassem piores ou estranhas se ele falasse o quanto amava Endou justo agora.

Ele pensou muito antes de responder. Não precisava mentir, mas podia não ser tão específico sobre seu real sentimento. Ele próprio sabia que algo tão forte vindo do nada era estranho, então devia ser melhor amenizar sua resposta.

— Endou Mamoru é meu amigo e é importante demais pra mim assim como você é importante pra mim. Por isso quero vê-lo, eu sei que ele é o tipo de pessoa que ficaria triste se esquecesse de um amigo, porque eu ficaria também.

Midorikawa não pareceu tão convencido por essa resposta. " _Eu devia ter dito tudo?_ " Tatsuya se questionou já pronto para falar mais só que Midorikawa enfim amenizou seu rosto sério.

Agora ele só parecia preocupado.

— Você sabe mesmo onde Endou mora?

— Sei. Eu lembro muito bem do caminho.

Na verdade, ele tinha uma vaga lembrança, uma de andar até aquela casa ao lado de Endou depois de um árduo treinamento a margem do rio. Isso fez Tatsuya sorrir e olhar sua própria mão com ternura. Era quase como se pudesse sentir o toque naquele instante.

— Você vai causar problemas se só aparecer na casa de alguém dizendo que se conhecem de outra vida.

— Eu sei disso.

— Então o que você pretende?

— Eu já disse, eu só vou passar pela casa dele. Eu só quero ver se ele mora no mesmo lugar. Não vou fazer nada, juro! Por favor, me deixa ir.

Midorikawa hesitou. Tatsuya estava fora de si, ele não sabia se devia deixá-lo ir fazer o que queria assim, mas vendo o quão sério aqueles olhos verdes pareciam, o quão sincero lhe pedia para soltá-lo, Midorikawa cedeu.

— Obrigado. De verdade, Ryuuji, obri…

— O quão longe é essa casa?

— Hum? Não é tão longe assim, fica perto da Raimon.

— Se você não voltar até às nove em ponto, eu vou chamar o pai.

Usar o pai como ameaça era algo muito sério no orfanato Sol. E quando Tatsuya não hesitou em aceitar sua condição, Midorikawa temeu que isso tudo fosse bem mais sério do que só curiosidade da parte do seu amigo.

\---

Assim que conseguiu sair do orfanato, Tatsuya foi correndo pelas ruas até chegar na ponte que cruzava o rio. Só mais um pouco e chegaria no bairro da Raimon e, logo, no bairro da casa de Endou.

Era um começo de manhã limpo, ainda tinha estrelas visíveis no azul escuro mesclado ao já visível laranja do sol, uma bela manhã para um primeiro encontro, ou reencontro.

Mas isso seria contar demais com a sorte. Tatsuya sabia que a essa hora não iria ver Endou acordado, no máximo só iria ver a fachada da casa e ficaria por isso mesmo. Só de imaginar ter a sorte de ver Endou novamente o fazia sorrir feito bobo.

Conseguia imaginar a cara de surpresa, o olhar arregalado e até a voz de espanto que Endou faria, mas que depois soaria feliz por enfim se encontrarem.

" _Será que ele vai ficar muito nervoso?_ " Tatsuya se perguntou ao imaginar que Endou talvez fosse ficar tão em choque quanto ele ficou ao se lembrar dele há dois anos.

" _Esperei muito pra vir te ver, Endou. Desculpa._ " ensaiou dizer isso mentalmente enquanto acelerava seu passo.

Tatsuya realmente esperava que Endou não fosse ficar chateado por ele ter priorizado seu time e seu pai durante esse tempo, mas ele sabia que, sendo por futebol, Endou (o seu Endou), iria perdoá-lo.

\---

Tatsuya não conseguiu ver Endou em sua primeira tentativa indo até a casa dele.

Ele continuou indo até lá por mais alguns dias, sempre com a desculpa de só ir correr antes dos treinos da manhã, até ser pego e repreendido por Hitomiko que o flagrou tentando sair de noite.

Foi na sala de estar do orfanato que, quando Tatsuya ia abrir a porta, as luzes se acenderam revelando Hitomiko sentada no sofá. Ela de cara perguntou porque ele estava indo até a casa de Endou Mamoru durante suas corridas de manhã.

— Como você sabe? — Foi tudo que Tatsuya conseguiu perguntar quando ela disse Endou Mamoru.

— Não importa como eu sei. O que importa aqui é que você está rondando a casa de alguém como um ladrão.

— _Ladrão?!_

— Tatsuya, você está espreitando uma casa atrás de um garoto que você não conhece há vários dias e agora está tentando fazer isso também de noite? Você parece um ladrão ou, no mínimo, alguém muito suspeito. Isso tem de parar.

— Estamos preocupados. — Reina falou, ela saiu do corredor e se aproximou de Hitomiko, ela também estava claramente descontente.

Atrás dela veio Midorikawa e, ainda no corredor, Tatsuya conseguiu ver Haruya, Fuusuke e Osamu observando escondidos.

— Ninguém precisa ficar preocupado, eu estou bem!

— Você estar bem é ótimo, mas isso não muda o fato de que você ainda está saindo escondido pra espiar a casa de alguém, Tatsuya. Por que está fazendo isso? — Hitomiko perguntou calmamente.

— Eu…

Tatsuya olhou para os lados até seu olhar encontrar com Midorikawa que desviou os olhos. Ele não ia se meter.

— Eu quero conhecer Endou. Só isso!

— Você não podia fazer isso de outra maneira? Uma menos estranha? — Reina questionou pondo as mãos na cintura. — Era pra isso que pediu minha chapinha? Para se disfarçar?!

Ele ia argumentar, mas ela estava certa, por isso decidiu só se explicar.

— Não tem como encontrá-lo de outra forma, não acho que vamos nos encontrar fora de campo até o fim do futebol fronteira. E eu queria muito conhecê-lo agora.

Foi nessa hora que Hitomiko descruzou os braços e se levantou do sofá. Ela se aproximou ficando bem de frente a Tatsuya. Ela era alta mas, naquele momento, parecia muito mais alta por estar contra a luz e isso criar sua sombra sobre Tatsuya. Ela estava muito intimidante, tanto que ele só conseguiu baixar a cabeça.

— Você sabe se Endou Mamoru está voltando pra casa depois dos treinos em outra escola? E se ele estiver dormindo na escola onde está ajudando? Tatsuya, você foi muito irresponsável em suas atitudes. Isso poderia resultar numa situação muito ruim para Eisei se alguém tivesse visto você e decidido chamar a polícia, já pensou nisso?

As palavras de Hitomiko soavam muito duras, mas Tatsuya saiba que eram verdade. Ele não tinha se importado em refletir sobre o que estava fazendo, ele deixou sua vontade guiá-lo total e inconsequentemente.

— Me perdoem. — Ele respondeu baixinho — Não farei de novo.

— Que não se repita. — Foi a palavra final de Hitomiko e então ela mandou todos irem para os seus quartos, dormir, pois ainda iriam treinar de manhã.

\---

Em seu quarto, Tatsuya ficou sentado em sua cama enquanto Midorikawa se arrumava para dormir. Assim que ele se deitou, Hiroto perguntou sem tom de acusação, mas ainda sério:

— Ryuuji, você contou para Hitomiko?

— Que? Não. Eu prometi que não falaria nada e eu não disse nada para ela.

— E pros outros?

— Tatsuya, eu não falei nada pra ninguém. Você devia se acalmar e ir dormir. — Midorikawa se virou para parede e abafou os ouvidos com o travesseiro.

Tatsuta se deitou então, mas dormir não conseguiu. Sua mente estava totalmente concentrada no que Hitomiko lhe disse depois que todos foram deitar e só ele e ela restaram na sala.

“Eu conversei com o pai e ele concordou comigo sobre você ir falar com um psicólogo. Acho que a pressão de lidar com Hiroto e, agora essa sua súbita obsessão, estão deixando você ansioso e agindo por impulso, Tatsuya. Isso não é algo bom. Você não é assim.” Ela tinha dito calmamente antes de ir embora.

De início, Tatsuya não quis falar nada, pois ela falou que o pai tinha concordado com aquilo. E se era do agrado do senhor Kira, assim tinha de fazer. Concordando ou não.

\---

Lentamente, conforme ele foi indo nas consultas durante três longas semanas que pareciam infinitas, sempre três dias seguidos a noite para não colidir com os treinos de dia, Tatsuya começou a acreditar que, talvez, ele tivesse realmente inventado isso tudo pra si mesmo.

— Você sempre foi claro que não era invenção, seus sonhos, Kiyama-kun. O que o fez mudar de ideia?

O senhor psicólogo parecia bem distante sentado na sua frente, ele parecia afundar na poltrona. Ou Hiroto era quem estava se sentindo muito pequeno naquele consultório tão apertado com estantes cheias de livros sobre psicologia.

— Eu só acho que não faz tanto sentido agora. Tipo, agora que não tenho mais tantos sonhos seguidos, parece que foi só… Algo da minha cabeça.

— Sabe, pensando em retrospecto agora, na primeira sessão, você disse que não tinha problemas com esses sonhos, mas antes disso, você, Kiyama-kun, me disse que seu nome era Hiroto. Lembra por quê me disse isso?

— Porque esse é o meu nome. Era. — Ele adicionou depressa. — Kiyama Hiroto era o meu nome antes de ser Tatsuya.

— E Hiroto-kun era quem Endou Mamoru conheceu em outra vida. Seria por isso que agora você quer manter esse nome, mesmo ainda sendo Tatsuya?

— Não. — “ _Sim!_ ” era o que realmente queria dizer, mas isso não mudaria o fato de Tatsuya ser o seu nome, de ser quem seus amigos conheciam e gostavam.

Tatsuya se encolheu em sua poltrona. Ele não tinha problema com seu nome de batismo, mas ele queria manter seu nome de antes também.

— Mas mesmo assim ninguém o chama assim em casa, me lembro de você comentar isso.

— É, mas não tem problema, não me importo. Já desisti disso. Um nome não muda quem eu sou, não é? — Sua voz saiu baixinha ao perguntar.

— Uma rosa por qualquer outro nome, ainda é uma rosa, Kiyama-kun. — O senhor psicólogo se ajeitou na poltrona antes de voltar a falar. — Você não precisa mudar só pra resgatar a memória de alguém, se seus sentimentos são assim tão fortes como me disse, creio que vocês vão se reconhecer assim que se conhecerem devidamente.

— Era o que eu pensava também.

Tatsuya não respondeu olhando para o psicólogo, ele olhava para o carpete, embora estivesse ouvindo tudo com atenção.

— Escute, Kiyama-kun, desde que esse sentimento que você tem por Endou não machuque ninguém ou você mesmo, ele não é um problema, entendeu? Kiyama-kun, se apaixonar à primeira vista não é errado.

— Amor à primeira vista?!

Tatsuya levantou o rosto muito rápido, quase se jogando contra a poltrona. Ele ficou surpreso com seu próprio tom alarmado, pois nunca disse ao senhor psicólogo que amava Endou, ele sempre falou que tinha carinho por Endou como se fosse um amigo muito querido.

— Kiyama-kun, eu atendo muitos jovens da sua idade aqui, eu sei quando alguém está começando a experimentar o amor, mesmo quando a própria pessoa ainda não percebeu. E lembre-se, amor não tem de um só tipo, esse amor que você sente assim por Endou pode ser tanto romântico quanto fraternal.

Nisso Kiyama lembrou de Midorikawa, de Hitomiko, de todos os seus amigos do orfanato e até de Kira Hiroto. Kiyama os amava como se fossem sua família real.

“ _Um amor fraternal a primeira vista?_ ” ele pensou se lembrando de ver Endou na tv.

Quando o viu, seu coração bateu rápido demais pra entender porque estava assim e ele só conseguia entender que havia algo familiar naquele rosto redondo, naquele sorriso e jeito despreocupado e mais ainda naqueles olhos só depois da partida.

Por mais que já tivesse lembrado do seu nome antes, ver o rosto de Endou com exatidão deixou Tatsuya emocionado.

Aqueles olhos que já tinha visto há muito tempo e que o cativam de um jeito inexplicável tinham cruzado seu caminho de novo nesta vida.

— Parece muito forte pra ser só fraterno. — Acabou dizendo — Não é errado gostar à primeira vista de alguém assim sem nenhuma explicação?

— Claro que não. Relações começam e acontecem de todo jeito a qualquer hora.

E assim que mencionou hora, o timer sobre a escrivaninha começou a apitar. O senhor psicólogo então se levantou da sua poltrona.

— Bem, podemos continuar falando disso na próxima sessão, se quiser.

\---

Era de noite quando saiu do consultório.

Um céu estrelado se abria sobre si enquanto voltava pra casa, pelo caminho à margem do rio. Lembrou-se de quantas vezes fez esse caminho pela direção oposta para ir até a casa de Endou tentar vê-lo, e agora fazia esse caminho pra voltar do consultório.

Hitomiko não deve ter pensando muito bem em escolher um psicólogo com consultório tão perto de onde Endou morava. “ _Talvez ela não saiba_ ” Tatsuya supos. Olhando para seus próprios passos, ele começou a refletir sobre hoje.

A consulta hoje foi bem mais produtiva do que todas as outras. Todas as outras foram conversas chatas, com ele sempre tentando não ir em pontos delicados e desnecessários de comentar, mas a de hoje abriu seus olhos pra algo que não cogitava: amar Endou de outra forma que não só amor romântico.

Era tão bom sentir o que sentia do jeito que sentia que ele não questionou o que exatamente podia estar sentido por Endou, pois sabia inconscientemente que já tinha tido sentimento assim antes por ele. Só que esse era um amor que não existia até então e que ele estava puxando de outra vida, ou outra realidade talvez.

O amor que sentia era por um Endou que talvez não fosse como o que existe nessa realidade, um que tinha a mesma paixão e entusiasmo por futebol que o seu, mas que nada garantia que esse Endou que existe no mesmo mundo que Kiyama Tatsuya iria amá-lo como seu outro eu amou Kiyama Hiroto.

“ _Amor à primeira vista por alguém que não conheço, alguém que parece com quem amei. Isso é mesmo amor? To ficando louco, só pode!_ ” Tatsuya balançou a cabeça como que tentando se livrar dessas teorias tão incômodas.

Seguindo reto sem olhar para os lados, ele ouviu sons de batidas e do que parecia ser alguém praticando algum esporte na beira do rio. “ _Tão tarde?_ ”

Enfim prestando mais atenção aonde estava, ele avistou a ponte mais a frente e também, lá embaixo na margem do rio, viu um garoto correndo com um pneu amarrado nas costas.

“ _Huhm?!_ ” foi seu choque inicial até notar que conhecia aquele garoto usando faixa laranja e que estava se esforçando mais do que deveria. “ _Isso pode machucar!_ ” foi seu último pensamento antes de enfim ser notado.

Parado ali à beira da rua com a luz do poste sobre si enquanto encarava o outro lá embaixo mal iluminado pela mesma luz soava como um filme clichê ruim.

Nada disseram, só se encararam durante um tempo. Olhos castanhos e olhos verdes se tornaram fixos um no outro como se estivessem vendo algo familiar, mas cujo o nome não lembravam direito.

De início, Tatsuya não se importou que aquele garoto lá embaixo estava lhe encarando, ele estava encarando de volta também mesmo sem saber bem porquê. Foi algo estranho, foi como acordar de um sonho e ainda estar diferenciando o que é real e o era parte do sonho. Ele sabia quem era aquele garoto, mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia não saber.

— Ei! Você!

Talvez fosse porque estivesse um pouco fora se si, mas Tatsuya olhou pros lados atrás de outra pessoa, se vendo sozinho, ele olhou de volta para o rapaz e apontou pra si mesmo.

— É, você! Me ajuda aqui rapidinho? — Endou disse apontando para uma árvore que tinha uma corda partida presa num dos galhos, embaixo dela tinha um enorme pneu que estava amarrado por uma corda com ponta também partida.

Não conversaram nada enquanto penduravam o pneu de volta. Tatsuya sentia-se estar em piloto automático o tempo todo até ouvir Endou falar de novo depois de terem conseguido.

— Valeu, eu ia levar um tempão pra arrumar isso sem ajuda. Que bom que você apareceu.

— É.

E novamente, tudo que fizeram foi encarar um ao outro num silêncio estranho. Ao menos, não era desconfortável, só esquisito ao mesmo tempo que era leve.

— Escuta, isso pode soar estranho, mas… Você é Hiroto da academia alien, não é?

Tudo caiu. Caiu em total escuridão e falta de som por um segundo e Tatsuya podia jurar que sentiu seu coração parar nesse segundo.

— Eu, eu, eu sou Tatsuya! Kiyama Tatsuya! do colégio Eisei!

— Ah! Desculpa! — Endou falou apressado e também agitado. — Ah!

Esse último "Ah" fez Tatsuya quase pular de susto. Por quê estava assim? Ele não conseguia entender.

— Eu sou Endou Mamoru. Eu ainda não tinha me apresentando e você mesmo me ajudou. Valeu muito, Tatsuya.

— Ah, sim. Não foi nada.

— Desculpa sobre o que eu disse antes. É que você é tão igual a alguém que eu vi num sonho, sabe? Um cara ruivo e com olhos verdes iguais aos seus, só que ele era um alien e se chamava Gran, mas por algum motivo ele veio pra Terra e me disse que se chamava Hiroto. Doido, né?

Tatsuya só conseguiu tirar um segundo para tomar ar e quando se deu conta, tinha saído correndo como o vento.

Ele ignorou os gritos pedindo para esperar, ele nem quis parar ouvir direito se estava chamando seu nome ou seu _outro_ nome.

Ele só conseguia correr até a ponte como se sua vida dependesse disso, os gritos foram ficando pra trás. E continuou correndo até chegar em casa, passou apressado pelo pátio, pela entrada, pela sala onde estavam seus amigos, subiu pro seu quarto, entrou batendo a porta e ficando de costas contra ela assim que a fechou, como se estivesse a segurando para que não a derrubassem, e depois do que pareceram minutos assim, só conseguiu escorregar pro chão.

Quase um minuto depois, ouviu a voz preocupada de Midorikawa perguntando se estava bem seguida de batidas na porta.

Desnorteado, completamente perdido dentro do ritmo do seu coração batendo alucinado, Tatsuya só conseguia sorrir e chorar.

" _Ele lembra! Ele lembra! Ele lembra de tudo!_ "

Era algo tão doido sentir tanta euforia assim por algo que por si só não garantia a retribuição do seu sentimento, mas ainda assim, só pela esperança de uma ínfima chance de voltarem a estar juntos (como amigos ou mais), Tatsuya sentia-se feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Olha, eu fiquei sem saber como fechar essa fic por tanto tempo que eu só decide escrever o que me parecesse um bom fechamento e postei. Espero que tenha ficado bom.
> 
> Uma curiosidade: O titulo original que eu dei era "Quando as luzes se encontram" por causa da musica Quando a luz dos olhos meus, mas mudei porque achei que não combinava com a fic como um todo (focava num momento muito especifico), por esse titulo final é mais referente a toda temática alien que tinha em torno do Hiroto na primeira série.


End file.
